A busy staff is a mischievous staff
by admmeg
Summary: Day to Day in Parks and Rec. Spanking of Adults. don't like don't read
1. Chapter 1

1 x 1 and 2

"Leslie?" Ron asked after the tenth time that she had come through the door. Her body stiffened, she knew that tone, and was afraid that she had pushed too far.

"It's okay, you can have longer to think." Leslie told him.

"Come in here." Ron barked out.

Leslie slowly walked back into the office. "An Ann Perkins just called me, do you know what she said?"

Her body stiffened even more, "No..."

"Leslie," His voice came out in a warning.

"Ron," She said softly back.

"Did you and I quote, 'pinky-promise', her that you would do this park project?"

"Did I?" Leslie asked, fidgeting with her shirt. Ron just raised an eyebrow. "Oh, yes! I may have done that."

"Do you have the authority to promise, let alone pinky promise anything?" Ron asked.

"No Sir." Leslie whispered.

"What do you think is going to happen now?" Ron asked. He was a man of few words and she knew that she had broken the rules.

Leslie shifted from foot to foot, "Ron, I just needed to feel like I was doing something important."

"I understand that Leslie, but you cannot promise these things. You do not have the authority to do that." Ron stood up. Leslie knew what that meant and she hung her head, she knew that once Ron had decided to do something that it was a done deal. She also knew that if he stood up it only meant one thing.

He walked to the door and held it open for Leslie, "Go. Now."

Ron knew with all of the people in his office he had to have a different demeanor, with Leslie it was firm first and soft after, so very soft. It took only a little while to make it up to the abandoned third floor. "Go stand in the corner please."

"Yes Sir." Leslie told him before walking off to the corner she knew that he wanted her in.

He sat down in the familiar chair that he used to punish his "children". It didn't take long for his oldest to start squirming in the corner. "Stand still," He ordered.

Instantly she stilled. "Sorry."

"Quiet." He watched as she opened his mouth, and then as she closed it and rested her head on the wall. He knew that she was ready then, "Come here."

Leslie turned from the corner, always his kid to take her punishment first. "I'm sorry."

"Why are we here?" He asked.

"I promised something that wasn't mine to promise."

"That's right, anything more need to be said?" He asked, always wanting to give a chance for a defense.

"No sir."

He lifted his hand and started spanking in firm, crisp swats. It didn't take long for her to start squirming around on his lap, he instantly stopped. "What is my role?"

"To...to dole out punishment." Leslie said, trying to keep the shaking from her voice.

"What is your role?" Ron asked.

"To accept the punishment and learn from it." She told him.

"Am I completing my role?" Ron asked, his hand hesitating just above her backside.

"Yes Sir."

"Are you completing yours?"

"No Sir." That's all it took for his hand to start falling again. He spanked her for a full minute before he paused. Being his most obedient child, she lifted her hips without him asking, and let him pull her jeans and panties down. After he had spanked her for another 2 minutes and she was crying pretty hard, he paused.

"I'm not going to be stupid and ask you if you regret this, because I know that you don't, but in the future what are you going to do before you promise anyone ANYTHING?"

"Ask, I'm going to ask your permission!" Leslie told him between cries.

"Since I know that you don't regret that choice, I need to make sure that the consequences of what can happen are scary enough to make sure you won't do this again." Ron steeled himself for what he knew had to come next. He nudged her body slightly forward before unbuckling his belt.

"Ron, I do regret it!" Leslie said quickly.

"Do you promise?" Ron asked her, already knowing the answer and knowing that she wouldn't lie to him. It took about a minute but she slowly lowered her head in defeat. Without saying another word he raised the belt and started to rain down fire on her ass.

It took about 12 swats before she started sobbing incoherently. After 20 he knew that she had learned her lesson and set the belt down. He stayed still in the chair as she cried, rubbing soft circles onto his oldest back. "you took that well."

She continued to cry for almost five minutes before she started to stand. Ron turned to put his belt back on as Leslie fixed her pants. "Can we build the park now?"

Ron frowned at her, "That's not what this was about Leslie. If anything, I feel like it would be more of a lesson if you didn't get the park."

She visibly paled before him and he knew that if he didn't handle this right then she would get upset that he didn't like her. "Ron...I'll take another whipping if I can please just have the park..."

"I'm still thinking about it Leslie. I don't have an answer for you yet." He pulled her in for a hug; a display of affection that he was only comfortable with in the confines of this floor. He brushed the tears from her face with his thumbs and smiled down at her.

"I'm going to go work on a slide-show that will change your mind!" She said exciedly.

"Okay, but take it easy kid, that was quiet the blistering." Ron cautioned.

It didn't take him long to make his way back up the stairs and to his office, and he was irritated to find someone in it. After using his favor to get Leslie the park he stood to leave. "Oh, also, I know that it's very Tom-like to walk around with pictures of Leslie in distress, but it was dissapointing to see April doing it too."

Ron nodded dismissively so that the annoying man would leave before calling Tom and April into his office.

He was used to dealing with his "youngest" Tom, but April was more Leslie's category usually and he felt more like a grandfather in most situations with her. "I want those pictures thrown away, and no one is to ever see them again, am I understood?"

"What pictures?" April asked distantly.

Tom quickly moved to cut off the line of eye contact between his two cranky coworkers. "We will throw them away right now."

"I don't expect there to be anymore issues with undermining Leslie's authority, am I clear?" Ron asked.

April went to say something cattie back, but Tom slapped a hand over her mouth, "Crystal clear."

"You know what will happen if I have to have this talk again with either of you correct?"

"Yes Sir." Tom said quickly.

He nudged April when she didn't immediately comply. "Yes Ron."

Ron nodded, always going a little softer on the youngster. He didn't think that he would have a problem again.

It only took a couple days however for a furious Leslie to be in his office ranting about how her canvassers were playing guitar hero instead of working. Normally he would be okay with the lack of government work but he had just told April to be on team Leslie.

"You know what to do here Leslie," Ron told her.

Leslie sighed, she knew what he was saying. She also knew that if anyone in the department had disobeyed Ron's order like that then they wouldn't be sitting for a little while, but she hated to spank April. She had only done it a handful of times, often at Ron's bidding, but she hated it. "Mark was messing around too, it isn't fair to punish April for something they were both doing."

"Mark doesn't work for you, he isn't like your daughter. Leslie you need to reign her in line." Ron told her seriously.

Leslie bit her lip, "Let's see how the meeting goes. If she is still defiant, I will do something."

"That's your call Leslie." Ron told her, already knowing what he was going to do.

"I want to see how the meeting goes." She said.

He stood slightly, pulled his wallet out, and handed her some money, "Go get some waffles to prep yourself. You'll need them."

"Thank you."

He watched her leave before he went and stood in the doorway. It didn't take long for April to look up and catch his stare. He nodded for her to follow and took off for the elevator, knowing that she would be behind him.

When he pushed the button for the third floor she spoke, "What are we doing?"

He heard the nervousness in her voice. "I told you to treat Leslie respectfully and you didn't listen. I am stopping that before it becomes a thing."

He walked out of the elevator on the third floor and waited for her to follow. She did slowly, "I've only been here with Leslie."

"I know, and I know this is going to be a hard difference and a learning curve for both of us. When Leslie won't do what she needs to though, I will. First, I need to know that you trust me though. I won't force you to do this if you truly aren't okay with it."

April stood looking at him, everything in her wanting to say that she didn't trust him. "I trust you." It was a whisper that he almost missed, but was thankful that he didn't.

"Okay, then go stand in that corner over there." He pointed to the one Leslie had occupied only days before.

"The corner?!" April said appalled.

Ron rolled his eyes and wondered how Leslie handled the girl. He took her arm in one hand and swatted her butt all the way to the corner. "When I tell you to do something, I expect it to be done right away and without question."

"Yes Sir." April whined, rubbing her bottom.

He went and sat down in the same chair he had occupied with Leslie and watched. It took April longer to come around, but when her shoulders slumped he knew that she was ready. "Come here, April."

She walked over to him at a snails pace and her eyes stayed glued to the floor. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" He asked, reaching out and pulling her closer.

"For not respecting Leslie and doing what she told me to do." April said softly.

"Is this going to be a problem in the future?" Ron asked.

"No Sir."

"Are you going to do everything she asks you to at this meeting?"

"Yes Sir."

"Okay, then lets get started." He pulled her over his lap and started to spank with less force than he would spank any of his other kids, but he had to see what she could tolerate. He was surprised when she didn't seem to respond. He started spanking firmer and was satisfied to see her twitch a little, "How does Leslie normally spank you?"

"That's a weird question," April whined. Ron landed a volley on her thighs. "Okay, well normally I don't have my pants up." This surprised Ron as he always started over his kids pants unless they had really screwed up. ]

"Any other difference?" Ron asked.

"Yes, normally she does it with a hairbrush, unless I really screw up, then she uses the paddle." April blushed at these vulnerable details. Ron was again surprised, but he understood why Leslie spanked less now.

"Okay, lift your hips up, i'm going to take your pants down."

"Nooooo!" April cried out.

Ron started spanking very hard, "I was not asking, that was an order. You do what I say, when I say it." When she still didn't beg to get up, he added a little more heat. "This isn't even the spanking, I can go all day."

"Okay!" April cried. She lifted her hips up and let him pull her jeans and panties down over her smarting backside. "Are you going to grab the hairbrush?"

"Don't need it." He told her, starting to spank brisquley again. It took about 2 minutes for her to start to sob, and wiggle. He paused. "My job is to hand out your punishment. Your job is to accept it and learn from it. I am doing my job, are you doing yours?"

"I'm trying," She cried.

He spanked her thigh, "Are you doing your job?"

"No Sir." She sobbed.

He landed 2 more swats, "Do you need any more?"

"No Sir." April sobbed.

"Are you going to respect Leslie's authority?"

"Yes Sir, Always!"

Ron pulled April's jeans up over her sore bottom. She hissed and he stood her up. Her eyes stayed glued to the floor as she hugged herslef. He pulled her into a hug and kissed her forehead, "You did good, I'm proud of you."

"That's what Leslie always says too." Well at least they did something the same, Ron thought. "Am...do...do you forgive me?"

"Of course I do kid, you did good."


	2. Chapter 2

"Leslie, didn't I tell you not to make this worse?" Ron growled.

"Yes, and I heard you loud and clear…" She acknowledged.

"But then you made it worse!" He snapped. "The disciplinary committee is having a hearing tomorrow."

He watched Leslie have a minor melt down before he crouched down next to her. "You are going to need to deal with April."

"She was just following my bad example."

"I know, so after we figure out what you're gonna do with April and the committee meeting is over then you will be spanked too."

"After the meeting, what if I'm fired?" She asked.

"You won't be, and maybe the threat of the spanking, you will keep focused on not making things worse." He said. He also knew that she wouldn't be able to forgive herself until after the meeting and so a spanking would be pointless anyway.

Leslie nodded, "I guess I should take her upstairs and have a conversation with her."

"You think?" Ron asked incredulously.

Leslie rolled over, "I hate punishing her."

"I know," Ron said, reaching a hand out to help pull her up.

Leslie allowed herself to be pulled up. "Wish me luck." She walked out of his office and paused by April's desk. "Let's go for a walk."

Everyone looked up at that, but April fought hard to keep her face neutral. She stood and followed Leslie to the elevator. "So, what's going to happen?"

"There is a disciplinary hearing committee tomorrow. I will know more then." Leslie told her as they got off on the third floor.

"Am I going to be fired?" April asked, pulling herself up to sit on the conference table in the room.

"No, I will make sure that doesn't happen." Leslie walked over to grab the paddle out of one of the filing cabinets. She sat down in the chair across from April. "What happened?"

"I was bored." April whispered.

"Boredom isn't reason enough for you to do something illegal." Leslie scolded.

"You did something illegal." April pointed out.

"Yes, and I have the meeting tomorrow and then Ron and I are going to talk." Leslie told her honestly. "Why did you post it to the page?"

"I thought it was funny." April said honestly.

"Is there anything else you want to say before we begin?" She asked, shaking her head in disappointment.

"I'm sorry, it doesn't seem very funny now." April told her.

"Too little, too late. Get up, jeans and panties down please." Leslie instructed.

"Yes Ma'am." April whispered. She stood right away and did as instructed before laying over Leslie's lap.

She knew from the first swat that Leslie was furious. She didn't speak, just kept bringing the paddle down on April's backside. After about 25 swats she stopped.

"Is it still funny?"

April was sobbing too hard to speak. She shook her head no.

Leslie started to rub gentle circles on her back. "I know that you hurt a lot, but I need a verbal answer."

April tried to gain her breath back and stop crying. "No ma'am, not funny."

Leslie stopped rubbing and brought the paddle down two more times. "And underage drinking?"

"I won't do it again!"

Leslie laid down two more swats. "And the pits page?"

"Is for work only!" She sobbed.

Leslie kept rubbing her back. "You did so good!" She helped April stand and pulled back up her jeans and underwear. She winced at April hissing when the tight jeans came up.

April leaned her forehead into Leslie's. It always made her feel better. "I'm so very proud of you."

"That was a hard spanking." April said.

"Yeah, I think the hardest I've given you, but this was serious."

"I'm sorry," April whispered.

"No, feel proud now. You've done great. I love you, little." Leslie said, using the nickname that she only used when it was just the two of them.

"I love you too," April smiled.

* * *

After the meeting Ron and Leslie went straight up stairs. "Corner."

Leslie immediately went and stood in the corner.

Ron went over the filing cabinet and pulled out the paddle. He didn't normally use it, preferring the belt. It felt right though to use the same thing that she had used on April.

When Ron sat down in his chair, he looked over and saw that her body language was completely submissive. Good. "Come here."

She turned and walked over. She leaned across his lap, without him asking. She said nothing about the paddle that was laying on the floor, inches from her face.

He started in with strong, hard swats with his hand. "What were you thinking?!"

"I just wanted to be a part of the boys club!"

"First," Ron said pulling down her grey pants and panties. "There is no boys club." Leslie didn't argue, knowing that it wouldn't serve her any good. "Right?"

"Yes, Sir!" She ground out.

"Second, hand me that paddle Leslie." He paused while she picked up and handed him the paddle. "Second," he repeated as wood crashed into flesh. She yelped out, "Even if there is a boys club, it will never be worth compromising who you are."

At that she was sobbing, "I know I'm sorry."

He spanked her over and over with the paddle, "And the worse part is that April saw you compromise, and then she did too, is that the example you want to set?"

"No Sir!" She sobbed. "I'm sorry."

After about 40 swats in total, he set the paddle down. "It's okay, you're okay." Ron said to her gently.

"I'm sorry I disappointed you," Leslie cried.

"Shhh, it's okay now." Ron told her softly.

"I'm sorry," Leslie cried.

He lifted her up and pulled her pants up before pulling her into his lap. "No more compromising."

"I promise." Leslie told him, crying into his neck.

"Okay, then. Dry it up, and lets go upstairs."

She laughed, "Yes sir."


End file.
